LEGO Legends of Chima
Lego Legends of Chima (more commonly referred to as Lego Chima) is a theme of Lego toys released in 2013. The toys are set in a fantasy-style land called "Chima", in which various tribes resembling different animals are at war with one another; they all battle to collect a substance called CHI, which comes in crystal orbs and has magical powers.1 CHI Orbs can be worn or used within weapons. The theme also contains a playable game called Speedorz. This lego theme spawned the television series Legends of Chima, as well as several video games. A magazine, Lego Legends of Chima was also produced in the UK, with a free collectible Lego included with each copy.2 Lego Chima resembles an earlier theme, Lego Ninjago, which began in 2011, which similarly led to a TV series and other adaptations and also contains a playable game-within-the-game. Plot Chima is a land where anthropomorphic animals lived in peace with one another until a conflict caused a civil war with the 19 animal tribes: * The Lion Tribe * The Eagle Tribe * The Raven Tribe * The Wolf Tribe * The Gorilla Tribe * The Rhino Tribe * The Bear Tribe * The Crocodile Tribe * The Beaver Tribe * The Dark Tribes * The Scorpion Tribe * The Spider Tribe * The Bat Tribe * The Ice Hunters * The Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe * The Mammoth Tribe * The Vulture Tribe * The Ice Bear Tribe * The Fire Tribes * The Phoenix Tribe * The Tiger Tribe * The Leopard Tribe * Minor tribes * Fox * Skunk There are also several creatures not affiliated with any tribes: * Lundor the Leopard * Plovar the Plover The members of the factions fiercely battle over a powerful natural resource called Chi, which could allow its possessor to create or destroy. Intro Once a pristine, natural paradise, CHIMA has become a battle ground for eight animal tribes. Best friends are now enemies. The animals fight for control of a natural resource called CHI, a powerful element that is both a source of life and potential destruction. Only a few brave heroes in CHIMA understand the true nature of CHI, and the possible downfall of CHIMA that will result from its misuse. Their stories, and the stories of those who seek to destroy them, are known as the legends of CHIMA. For a thousand years, animal tribes have ruled the land of CHIMA and lived in peace. They played and worked together, cooperated and prospered until the outbreak of the CHIMA conflicts. Laval, Cragger, Eris, Razar, Worriz, Gorzan, Skinnet, Rogon and Bladvic' are friends at first. One day, Cragger wants to visit the Sacred Pool of Chi in the Lion Chi Temple. Laval brings Cragger into the temple. Cragger does not listen to Laval's advice and slips a Chi into his chest. Cragger says to Laval: "I have 'Unleashed The Power'!" Then, Cragger goes crazy and runs all over the place. King Crominus, Cragger's father, and Crunket, Cragger's mother, go to the Lion Chi temple to recover their son, but it turns to a heated debate. The next day, Cragger brings Worriz to the temple to feel the Chi power. But when they enter the temple, Lagravis, Leonidas, Longtooth and Laval stop them. Worriz runs away quickly. Cragger retreats, but accidentally starts a war with the lions, where his parents disappear down the Gorge of Eternal Depth. Lagravis then tells Laval about the great story... As the first species to drink from the Ancient Pool of CHI flowing from Mount Cavora, the Lions had become its sworn protectors. No one had ever challenged the Lions' custodianship of the Pool because the Lions had always been reliable and fair with the CHI, and although the Crocodiles butt heads with them, they were wise enough to avoid open conflict. Animals throughout the land relied on the magical CHI orbs to energize their vehicles, gear, and themselves. The orbs were a power source that the Lions had always shared equally with everyone. As the Crocodile Prince Cragger ascended the throne in the absence of his parents after a war with the lions, he knew the Lions were innocent, but his sister Crooler was able to hypnotize him and declare war. Full-scale conflict broke out between the Crocodiles and the Lions. The Ravens and the Wolves side with the crocodiles. The Eagles and Gorillas stay with the lions. As conflict spreads, the fate of CHIMA hangs in the balance. After much fighting, with ups and downs for Cragger, a mysterious black cloud comes in and runs Mount Cavora dry. There is one big final battle, where Laval fakes his death and the villains gain the upper hand due to their strategy, and outnumbering them, since they bribed the rhinos while the bears slept through it all. The fight ended in Laval, who faked his death, bringing the legendary Crocodile Legend Beast with Cragger's mother, Crunket, in tow. An estatic Cragger ends the war, but Crunket informs them of dark tribes that want to steal all of their CHI. It has only begun. For More Information Lego Legends of Chima (Wikipedia) Category:History Category:TV Show Category:Browse Category:All Articles